


Edge of Gold

by rubyisms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jacques Schnee is not a dick, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozpin and Salem are siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: Destiny.(noun)The hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate.When a group of travelers come across a seemingly normal naked woman in the forest, it just seems to be a promise of another ordinary adventure.However, destiny happens to have different plans for them and it's left to this ragtag group of unlikely people to follow the paths chosen for them before they were born, or go against their fate.





	1. Stranger Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me over on tumblr at @rubyisms, you've probably seen me yelling over this fic for months. 
> 
> Well, the wait is over and the fic is here at last!

There was something about the forest that was calming for Qrow. Perhaps it was because he had grown up in the deep, dark woods, or perhaps it was because even when life got hard, the woods would always be there. Whatever the reason, they reminded him of home and safety, and going along the less traveled paths in the woods instead of the frequent trails of the plains made him overjoyed in ways he couldn’t explain.

He’s reaching up to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand, quickly looking over his companions. There was James on his far left, right beside Summer, yet still lagging behind by a half step on his right side. James was a mystery to Qrow. They had found him having escaped a scientist in the middle of the night when he stumbled upon their camp. That was all he had said. Yet, Qrow knew the clothes of a noble when he saw one, and he knew James, whatever it was he was hiding from them, was a noble once. In time, his secrets would come out; secrets always had a habit of doing that.

On his immediate left is Summer. He owed her his life after she saved him from behind sold into slavery by a group of slavers a year prior. He remembers that day well, with her distracting them with a few spells and tricks. Nothing amused him quite like seeing the short woman suddenly conjuring vines from the earth and using them as whips at the heels of the slavers. She had freed him from the cage he was kept in shortly thereafter, and they had been attached at the hip ever since. After all, Raven had left him at the hands of the slavers. Summer was a better replacement for his so-called sister.

And last, but certainly not least, there was Taiyang on his immediate right. Taiyang was.. interesting to say the least. The man had found him and Summer a few weeks after they first met by pure chance. Like James, he had stumbled upon their camp, but unlike James, Taiyang wasn’t as.. Graceful. He had come through the bushes, swatting at the bees swarming him and screaming, and if it hadn’t been for Summer’s quick thinking, the situation could’ve been a lot worse.

It was a story Taiyang didn’t like to tell, but Qrow always got a kick out of it.

“I wonder if we’re going to meet anyone interesting today.” Summer breaks the silence, stretching her arms up above her head with a loud yawn. There’s a soft  _ pop _ as her shoulders pop back into place and she lets out a soft sigh of relief, a smile on her face. “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything.”   
  
“And now, because you’ve said that, something is going to happen.” Taiyang deadpans, Qrow snickering next to him, “Thanks for jinxing us, Summer.”

She flashes them a smile, the gleam of the sun catching in her silver eyes, and out of the corner of his eye, Qrow can spot the way Tai’s biting the inside of his cheek and looks away. Summer’s cheeks pinken and she does the same, and Qrow can barely hide his grin. He knows the signs of a crush when he sees them.

For now, though, he’ll keep quiet.

Snapping him from his thoughts, he can hear a soft groan off in the distance within the trees and his eyes snap wide open. His feet pauses, and his eyes dart to Taiyang, Summer, and James. The three pause only to stare at him, puzzled at why he has stopped walking and he holds up a finger to shush James the moment his lips part. “I heard something.”

The air grows thick as they, too, match his silence, listening closely. The soft groan that got his attention sounded almost human, and if it was a person, then Qrow was not going to be leaving them to the mercy of the wild. He had been on his own in the wilderness far too much in his life to know it’s not the place to be if you’re a human, elf, or half-elf.

Just when he thinks he might have been imagining things, he hears the groan again. He’s spinning on a heel, quickly taking off right, past Taiyang, to the groan. Summer’s gloved fingers go to catch his belt around his chest that holds his daggers, but she is a moment too late and they grab only air. “Qrow!” He hears her shout, but he moves quickly through the woods.

A dagger comes off his belt and the bushes are pushed apart. His eyes, the color of dried blood, are wide and alert, his ears listening for any further noise, be it human or beast… And then he’s skidding to a stop as he sees the shape of a humanoid figure. Behind him, Taiyang runs right into his back, with James and Summer stopping a bit more gracefully.

“Qrow, what’s the big deal-” Tai starts to scold him, then peeks around his shoulder to see the figure in the clearing, “-oh.”

Peeking behind Tai, Summer gasps and James awkwardly clears his throat, not needing to peek at all. In the grassy clearing in the woods they had been travelling in, there lays a woman, naked as the day she was born. Her skin is about the shade as his and her hair is black, but that’s all Qrow catches as his gaze falls away from embarrassment. Summer’s gaze lingers the longest of the four of them, her eyes wide as she seems to admire the naked woman before them.

She groans and Qrow looks back, watching her push herself up out of the grass, her head bowed. Her eyes must open because she gasps and jumps up a bit, onto her knees. Her right arm goes to cover her chest and her left settles between her legs, and it doesn’t exactly take a genius to know what she’s covering up there. “Uh.. Hello?” She looks at them, frowning. Examining her face, Qrow can see that the ends of her ears are pointed, barely sticking out from under her hair. His gasp is soft. She’s elven like him.

“Uh.. Hi.” Tai offers, clearing his throat and attempting to hide his red face. He can’t help but roll his eyes and takes a step forward, outstretching his gloved hand to her.

“Ignore the blond idiot,” Qrow grins, now getting a better look at her, “I’m Qrow.”

The woman hesitates for a moment, eyes darting briefly to her naked body, then lifts her left hand to shake his, quickly returning it where it was. “Cinder.”

“A lovely name.” He nods, “So, Cinder, what brings you out to Mistmoor Woods alone and.. Naked?”   
  
Her amber eyes roll as he calls her name lovely, but then her eyes go wide at the mention of the location. “I’m sorry, but  _ where _ did you say I am?” He can see the panic, worry, and fear in her eyes.

“.. Mistmoor Woods?” He repeats his words, puzzled and a brow raising up. What was she doing out in these woods if she didn’t even know what they were?

“Oh no..” She seems to have forgotten common courtesy and stands up, quickly pacing around. Her pace is panicked and her walking appears to be a bit unsteady. “This is bad, this is  _ very _ bad.”

The group looks puzzled and Qrow’s stepping back to rejoin the others. Summer meets his gaze and he can read in her face the confusion. In reply, he just shrugs his shoulders, equally confused.

This time, James steps forward and speaks. He did always have a way with words they all lacked. “Excuse me, miss? Is there a problem?”

His voice brings her back to the present, and she stops walking, pausing in her step. After James’ question processes, Cinder turns to face them. “.. Well, as a matter of fact, since you asked, yes.” Her hands gesture to her body, “I’m a naked woman in a forest more than a day’s journey away from the last place she was aware being in. I would say that’s a problem, wouldn’t you?”

Summer’s frowning, her brow furrowing. “So.. Do you think you were taken and-” She doesn’t finish because the stranger is laughing. Qrow’s eyes widen just a bit as her arm crosses over her stomach and she covers her mouth. What Cinder found funny, he wasn’t sure.

“Oh, darling, you are just the  _ cutest _ thing, aren’t you?” Summer blushes at that and Cinder’s head shakes, her smile following as she looks up towards the trees, “No, I don’t think that at all. I know  _ exactly _ what has happened. It’s happened before, after all..” Cinder pauses, her own brow furrowed as she thinks.

As she stands there, deep in thought, Tai grabs them, pulling them into a little huddle. “‘It’s happened before, after all?’” His eyes roll, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at Cinder. “Anyone get the feeling something’s off about this girl?”   
  
“Taiyang!” Summer gasps, her gloved hand covering her mouth.

“Well, she’s naked in the middle of the woods!” He huffs, making an exaggerated motion with his hands in the air, “And now she’s speaking in riddles!”   
  
“I’m right here.” Cinder speaks, looking not very amused. “Look, if you don’t want to help me get back, that’s fine. I can handle myself…” She lifts her head upright and for a moment, Qrow wonders where she came from. “But if you have some spare clothes, please, I would like to take them and get on my way back to where I was.”

Summer starts ruffling through their belongings for at least the spare clothes she had asked for, and Qrow takes the chance to speak again, “Where..  _ were _ you then, before you woke up just now?”

“Porthca. Small little town surrounded by forest on one side and bluffs on the other.” Her words give Qrow pause. True to her words, the town he knew she spoke of  _ was _ more than a day’s journey away. At least a day and a half without stopping. “If I am clothed, I can get back there by myself and hopefully find the person waiting for me.” Summer finds a coarse shirt and tattered pants that look to be Cinder’s size, tossing them to her. The pants fit, though the shirt appears to be a bit too loose.

“Wait-” Qrow pauses after Cinder’s starting to lace up the shirt. She pauses, raising a brow at him, “-let us escort you there.”   
  
“Excuse us, we need to have an emergency group meeting.” Tai grabs Qrow’s ear, the action getting the elf to yelp, and pulls him towards the circle again. “Are you mad?!”   
  
He thinks about that for a moment. “Actually, I feel pretty happy.”

“Not what I meant.” He takes the moment to pause and collect himself, “Qrow, you can’t just offer things like that to.. Strange naked girls in the woods!”   
  
“You know, you guys are really bad about talking about other people behind their backs.” Cinder deadpans, wearing the same not amused expression as before, though she seems to be trying to hide a smile this time around.

“Ignore him, for he knows not what he says.” His hand covers Tai’s face, making him yelp, and gives a small push as he approaches Cinder again. “Porthca, right?” She glances around quickly, then meets Qrow’s eyes, nodding a bit. “Well, we were already heading that direction. What’s wrong with making a stop?”

“Really?” Her eyes widen in surprise. Her arms come up to cross over her chest and she looks at the ground, where she taps her bare foot. “I can handle myself if your friend there really doesn’t want to go.”

“Tai? He’ll get over it.” Qrow assures her, “And besides, I’ve heard Porthca has had a dragon problem recently.. I kind of want to see it for myself.” He meets her gaze, his lips turned up in a smirk. Cinder’s expression goes hard to read once more and he offers her his hand once more.

“What do you say, Cinder? There’s strength in numbers.” He grins at her, and she looks at him.

Her gaze sweeps over the group, taking in their appearance and how odd they all looked together. Qrow, in his dark clothing and furs. Summer, in various shades of greens and browns that help her blend into her forest environment. James, the noble with a a gun on his hip holster. Taiyang, the monk who seemed to have gotten rid of much of the fabric they often wore in monasteries. 

Cinder’s gaze drops down to Qrow’s hand once more and she takes a deep breath, lifting up her own hands to stare at them. Her eyes close, and her fingers fold over her palms. Behind him, Qrow can almost feel the way his friends glance at each other.

When her eyes reopen, an amber gaze that burns like fire locks onto his. Her pupils flicker into something that he can’t catch fast enough before her hand clasps his wrist and gives a firm shake.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	2. Enter the Dragon's Keep

She remembers fire. From her earliest memory, to her more recent, Cinder always remembers fire. It courses through her veins, through her body, and she had a control over it that she had yet to see other people have. Was she special?

_ Of course not. _ She scolds herself mentally, and comes back to the present. Qrow, James, Summer, and Taiyang. What an interesting bunch of people. Part of her thinks she shouldn’t trust them, especially after Taiyang’s apparent distrust her, yet.. As much as she knows she can make the journey back to Porthca alone, she doesn’t want to. She's heard things, how bandit attacks had grown in frequency, how goblins and other creatures grew bolder to attack anyone who dared pass through their territory. It wasn't as safe as it used to be to travel alone.

“Still with us, Cinder?” Qrow calls back, and she comes out of her thoughts. James has taken the lead, with Qrow and Taiyang following. Summer hangs back just a bit, closer to her.

“Yeah…” She murmurs, then blinks through the mental haze. Her voice is louder and a bit more confident this time, “Yes, sorry. I was just daydreaming.”

Cinder thinks back to the person waiting for her in Porthca, hoping he’s stayed put this time around and is waiting for her to come back. Trouble always found one or the other whenever they were seperated. One hand finds the other, and she holds her own hand as she follows the four in front of her.

Taiyang’s whispers grab her attention as he talks to Qrow and a sigh escapes her lips. She doesn’t care what they might be talking about. She just hopes Ozpin is okay.

After a moment, she notices that Summer is standing a bit back from the men ahead of them, as if she’s waiting on Cinder. Embarrassed, she shuffles her bare feet along the stone path.

“Apologies,” Cinder keeps her voice cool and level, hoping her worry for Ozpin doesn’t show, “I’m a bit distracted.”

“It’s alright!” Summer beams at Cinder, and the smile oddly warms Cinder up in a way that the fire in her blood doesn’t. “I just wanted to talk and keep you company.”

Cinder is taken aback and amber eyes blink in puzzlement, her brow raising. “Keep me company? Wouldn’t you rather enjoy the company of your companions?” After all, she was just a stranger. Surely the monk or noble, or even the rogue, would be more interesting to talk to than her. Summer was a curious girl.

“Well, if I’m being honest...” She notices the way Summer pauses, and the way she wrings her hands together. Curious, indeed. “I love the guys, I do.. But it’s nice to finally see another girl and travel with her, even if it’s just for a while.”

She blinks again, the words processing, and then she laughs. That was something Cinder could understand, simply from her own personal experiences with the few people she let in past her walls. “Oh, that’s completely understandable then. Well, then.. Is there something you want to know?”

Summer wastes no time, bombarding Cinder with questions. They’re simple at first, things like her favorite color or fruit, and she’s careful to not touch on anything personal. In no time at all, Cinder learns Summer’s favorite color is lilac, despite the grey cloak she wore, and she was a fan of strawberries. It was oddly fitting for the girl and also… adorable.

“You mentioned earlier something about a person waiting on you?” Summer questions and Cinder sighs. She knew it was coming, and it’s not a very personal question. Still, she wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Y-you don’t have to tell me!” She seems to have picked up on her hesitation, and Cinder smiles.

“No, it’s alright. I’m just not very sure how to explain it..” Her eyes close for a moment, and outwardly, her pupils seem to flicker for a moment, “It’s a long story.”   
  
“Well.. I have time.” Summer gestures to the woods they’re walking through, “Not like we’re in a rush.”

She laughs, and nods. That was true. At the rate they were walking, they’d be at Porthca by tomorrow’s end if they didn’t stop for rest. It worried her a little, but Cinder knew Ozpin would be able to stay out of trouble for that long.

At least, she hope he would.

“Well, to make a very long story very short, Ozpin and I are childhood friends.” There’s a soft smile on Cinder’s face as she reflects on her history with him. That moment in the rain when he found her, that moment where they bonded in his home at the fireplace… And how they’ve been attached at the hip ever since. 

“That’s so adorable!” She squeals, the noise making the guys stop to turn around and look. Taiyang looks concerned, as does James, but Qrow just has a brow raised, “.. Sorry!”

Cinder laughs at the interaction, and goes quiet, not sure what to say next. Summer doesn’t talk either, but something about her presence is very comforting to Cinder. She wouldn’t mind making friends with Summer if she got to know her better, she thinks.

They travel until the sun begins to set over the horizon, at which point they take a moment to set up camp a little ways off the road. Qrow scouts the area for any enemies, Taiyang goes to gather firewood, while James goes to find water. Cinder can feel Summer’s silver gaze watching her carefully as she sits there, setting up the fire pit.

“Are you worried?” She asks, and slowly, Cinder’s amber gaze leaves the grass, “About your friend?”

“I’m always worried about him. He.. has a knack for finding trouble.” She admits, frowning. “It gets worse when we’re not together, which is why I’m so desperate to get back to him.”

“Then why travel with four strangers that’ll slow you down?” Summer frowns as well, “You could cover a lot more distance alone.”

_ Oh, Summer… If you only knew how true that is.  _ Cinder thinks to herself, then exhales. “I could, but there’s strength in numbers like Qrow said, as well as safety.”

Summer nods in understanding, and things go quiet for a while. Taiyang comes back to dump the firewood he’s gathered down, heading back to get more. Summer tags along with him this time.

Alone in the camp, Cinder takes the gathered firewood and puts it in the firepit. She spares a quick glance over her shoulders for anyone looking and exhales slowly. Here goes nothing.

Her hands hover over the wood for a few moments, her eyes narrowed in concentration. “Come on…” She whispers to herself, straining herself. Her brow furrows and her palms begin to glow orange. Likewise, her amber eyes begin to glow.

In a short, but powerful burst, an orange light,  _ very _ similar to fire, shoots from Cinder’s hands onto the wood, which quickly starts to burn. Realizing what she’s just managed to do, she gasps, pulling her hands back with a smile. “I did it!” She exclaims, believing she’s alone.  _ Ozpin would be proud. _

“Whoa.” A voice behind her grabs her attention, and panicking, she turns around to see the four people she’s traveling with behind her. Oh no.

“You have some explaining to do.” James says, raising a brow. His tone of voice gets her to sigh and she slumps forward.

“Very well. I suppose I owe you that much...” The others take a seat, and she sits on a log as well. The silence in the air is thick, and she looks up. Summer’s silver gaze is still soft, and curious. Tai’s gaze seems a bit hostile, but James and Qrow are harder to read. “Before you ask, no, I’m not a magic user.”

“If you’re not a magic user, then how did you do that?” Qrow asks, crossing his arms over his chest. As the sun sets, the lighting gives his eyes an eerie glow. It doesn’t settle right with her.

“.. This is going to sound _ insane _ , but believe me when I say it.” She begins, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts.  _ Well, here goes nothing. _ “I’m a dragon.”

The silence in the air grows thicker and tense, and Cinder sits there, nervous. She bites her lip, she wrings her hands together, and her eyes dart across them all. Taiyang has a look of disbelief, one he shares with Qrow, Summer keeps her look of curiosity, and James is still hard to read. The silence is unbearable for her, and she sets her hands back onto her knees.

“Please say something.” She finally gets out after they process the news. Summer's smiling, the gesture gentle and kind, and Cinder can feel herself relax as Summer opens her mouth to speak.

“Prove it.” Taiyang blurts out, interrupting what Summer would've said. Cinder flinching. Of course.

“I.. I can’t. Not yet.” She meets his gaze, frowning, “See, I’m actually what’s known as a dragon shifter. We’re very uncommon, in fact I haven’t met another besides me.” A breath and she continues on.

“Being a shifter, I also have the ability to create fire, as well as being resistant to it. Thankfully, I’ve managed to control this part of me, but the shifting..” She looks down at her hand and frowns, “I have not.”

“‘Resistance to fire.’” Qrow snorts and rolls his eyes, “Next thing you’ll know is I’m Lord of Stonemoor.” Cinder notices the way James flinches even if the others don’t. Curious. She'd have to ask later if she was still around.

“That, I can prove.” She gets on her knees and lifts her bare hands. Giving a little emphasis to her fingers, as she wiggles them, she shoves her hands into the fire without warning. Summer yelps, the men widening their eyes and rushing forward. Still, her gaze remains on them, her hands going deeper into the burning logs.

“Cinder!” Qrow’s pulling her hands out of the fire, but when he sees how they’re unblemished and still a normal color, he steps back. “You..”

“Weren’t lying?” She finishes for him, putting her hands back to her side, “Like I said, I can control the ability of fire thing.. But the shifting I can’t. It’s why I wake up a day and a half away from my hometown in strange forest, naked as the day I was born. It’s why when I get over emotional, scales shift and grow on my body. It’s why without warning, I grow horns and my teeth grow sharper.. I can’t control this part.”

“You say that like you can..” James speaks for them all, having recovered from the shock of watching Cinder sink her fingers into the burning logs.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I can indeed.. It just takes time, practice, and patience.” She explains, Summer gasping as her eyes go wide in realization.

“That’s why it’s so important you get back to Ozpin!” Cinder nods at Summer, smiling a bit. Now someone was getting it. She opens her mouth to reply, but Taiyang cuts her off.

“Wait, Qrow mentioned a dragon in Porthca,” he’s quick to point out, and Cinder hopes she doesn’t show the anger and bitterness on her face, “so I can’t help but wonder-”

“No.” She cuts him off, unable to hold back the snarl. “That beast is  _ not _ me and never  _ has _ been me.” Her hands come back up to the fire and she holds her palms at a reasonable distance from the flames. The air was growing cooler as the sun washed the sky in purples, pinks, and oranges. With fire in her blood, Cinder didn’t feel cold the way everyone else did, but it still felt nice to feel heat on her skin. “That monster burned down my home when I was a child.. My parents died with our home.”

A bit of silence, Qrow and Summer sharing a look. To her surprise, Tai’s the one who speaks.

“I.. understand.” He sighs, “Kind of. I was left in a basket at the monastery when I was a baby. The monks didn’t know where I came from, but they took me in regardless.” His eyes meet hers. She can see the unspoken apology sitting there, and she just nods.

“I found Ozpin after that.. And we bonded. He was a social outcast because of his magic, and I was just the orphan girl who was untouched by fire.” The memory brings a smile to her face, “And it’s  _ because _ of Ozpin I’ve learned to control the fire part.”

“And that’s why you need to get back to him...” Summer repeats what she said earlier.

“Well, that and the getting in trouble part. Ozpin really does have a penchant for getting himself into a lot of trouble without me.” She smiles.

“A short rest then.” Qrow decides, nodding. “We’ll rest for two hours then hit the road. I have dark vision so any threat out there, I’ll spot them.”

“Funny…” She smiles, her amber eyes twinkling. “So do I.”

* * *

They travel all night and a portion of the early morning, coming into town just as the sky fades from pink and orange to a light blue. Cinder walks fast, tracing the familiar routes of her hometown, the others barely managing to keep up as she all but runs to a familiar home. The home appears to be snug and comfortable, with brown wooden shingles and small round windows are laid into the yellow pine wood in a very asymmetric way. Her hands come up to the door knob, pushing the heavy, brown door open and calls out.

“Ozpin?!” She yells, waiting for a response. The response she gets is a woman who pokes her head around the corner. To Cinder, she sighs in relief, knowing this woman well. James, however, tries to capture the woman’s physical description in his mind.

She appears to be Cinder’s age, her skin dark as the earth. Her hair is pulled back out of her face in a fluffy ponytail with excess hair braided down the front of her face. The hair color is most unusual, white at roots and fading down in to black at the ends, but her eyes share the same red hue as Qrow’s. What really stands out on the woman in this home are the scars on her face. They resemble a veiny pattern, but something about them seems a bit off, almost erratic.

As if lightning struck her face. The four behind Cinder gasp, but Cinder thinks nothing of it.

“Salem,” Cinder breathes when she sees the woman, approaching her hug her, “Thank god you’re home.. Is Ozpin here?”   
  
“No,” Salem begins to speak, her voice cool and slow, “I thought he was with you. He said he wasn’t going to return until he found you… I assumed since you were here, so was he.”

Cinder’s pupils are wide, Salem’s words processing slowly. Ozpin wasn’t there… “Then.. where could he be?” She gasps out.

They begin to follow leads. Salem points them to the general store in town, where Ozpin had stopped by on his way out of town. From there, the merchant mentions something about the local dragon lair and how Ozpin mentioned it. However, to be sure, the merchant directs them to the tavern, where they get the same message.

“The dragon’s lair..” Qrow begins to tap his chin as he walks alongside Cinder, outside of Porthca where they approach the mountains that surrounded the northern side of the town. “I assume it would be somewhere in the mountains.”

“Unfortunately, it’s very close.” She frowns, taking Qrow’s hand and points it up to an opening in the mountains. It’s about a reasonable distance upwards, overlooking the town. Her hand leaves his and he frowns.   
  
“Well, how do you propose we get up there?” He asks, turning to look at Cinder who’s already smiling, holding climbing gear.

“How do you think?” She deadpans, quickly putting on her climbing gear. From behind the two of them, James snorts.

“I like her.” He replies, getting himself ready to climb the mountain side. Summer jumps on Tai’s back, and slowly, the group begins their climb.

The sun beats down on their back and the air grows warmer as it climbs into the sky with each movement of their climb. There’s a bit of fumbling and their feet slipping from under them, but by the time the sun is high in the sky and beating down on their backs, Qrow’s pulling himself up onto the ledge. Not far behind him is Taiyang and Summer. James and Cinder await, the latter removing her climbing gear and looking into the large cave of where the dragon made it’s lair. “Ugh,” he groans, pinching his nose, “what is that  _ smell?! _ ”

“Considering it’s a dragon, most likely corpses.” James deadpans, looking over at Qrow with a raised brow. Qrow just shrinks, feeling a bit sheepish.

A steady stream of smoke comes from the cavern and Cinder growls softly. “Could be burning something in there...” She adds on, balling her hands into fists, “If Ozpin is in there, we need to act fast. I don’t want to get us all killed.”

“But wouldn’t it be smart to kill the dragon terrorizing your town?” Tai offers, “The one that killed your parents?” Cinder’s face softens for a moment, and her eyes harden. 

“.. You’re right. This monster has taken too many lives already.. We need to end it’s reign of terror now.” She nods in agreement. “Ozpin is priority number one. If he’s there, I want to get him away and out of the fight.”

The group murmurs in agreement, and Qrow takes the lead as they slowly enter the cave. It’s dark, the humans reaching out to touch the cavern wall. For Cinder and Qrow, they still walk, head up and hands at their sides. The further they go in, there’s an orange glow, and they walk into the main room of the cavern. Cautious, Qrow stops the others behind him and creeps forward. The dragon appears to be sleeping on top of a hoard of gold and precious jewels, it’s red hide shining in the light of the fire that raged in the cavern.

Slowly, he gestures behind him for the others to come forward. As they do, just as quiet as he was, Cinder spots a figure slumped against the wall and gasps.

The man’s head of white hair, matted together with by blood, lifts at the sound of her gasp. His spectacles on his face are crooked and the glass is broken and fractured. Despite this, there’s a grin on his freckled face, a hand clutching a bleeding wound on his leg. “Hello Cinder, dear.”

Her hand covers her mouth and she lets out a soft noise, watching as Ozpin’s brown eyes close and he slumps forward again, his breathing harsh and shallow. She screams, then quickly covers her mouth again, her eyes wide. It’s too late, as the beast in the center of the room has heard it and begins to stir. The five of them stand up, James drawing his gun and Qrow readying a dagger as the beast meets their furious and determined gaze.

The dragon was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	3. The Journey Begins

The dragon gives a roar, as eyes, red and burning, fixate on the intruders in its cavern. Cinder freezes leaving James to grab her arm and pull her behind a rock into hiding with him and the others. The beast slowly gets up, the ground shaking as it pushes up to its legs. 

“I’m so sorry!” Cinder yells over the sound of the beast roaring and Qrow just gives a crooked grin. Seeing his grin, her nerves manage to calm and she relaxes slightly.

“Are you kidding? I was hoping we’d get a chance to fight it!” He exclaims, James shooting an annoyed look. Slowly, he exhales, looking at the dragon that frantically searches for them.

“ _ Qrow _ .” His tone is firm and cool, trying to get the rogue’s attention. The man gives a noise of confirmation to Let James know he’s heard him. “Do you think you can get close enough to get Ozpin out of the way without the dragon seeing?”

He snorts and laughs softly, “Jimmy, please. I have a dexterity of 12, watch this!”

Creeping out from behind the rock, his gaze flickers up to the dragon, the back is facing towards him as it growls and exhales smoke, searching for them. Red eyes fall down from the beast to the man in green robes slumped over and unconscious, and he quickly darts ahead on what appears to be a clear path. Left foot in front of right, right in front of left, he takes care to not knock a single stone or piece of gold out of place, easing up beside Ozpin.

“Hold on.” His voice is quiet as he loops an arm behind Ozpin’s back, slinging the man’s arm over his shoulder. A flash of silver catches his eye, noticing what appears to be an odd hilt with an elaborate pattern carved into it. The dragon sniffs the air, and panic sets in. Right, no time to look now. Qrow quickly rushes back across the path he came with the limp weight of Ozpin leaning on him. The added weight makes it harder for him to creep along the floor as he did before, but he just barely manages to make it back behind the rock, just as the dragon turns back to look his direction.

“... Told you so.” Qrow gets a smug look on his face, James rolling his eyes. It’s not long after he says that that the dragon turns towards them, roaring loudly. “Well, shit!” 

“Qrow, Tai, attack the legs. Summer, try and tie the beast down.” James immediately orders them, going for his gun. “I’ll go for the eyes.”   
  
“What about me?” Cinder asks, and the others look at her. She’s by Ozpin’s side, the man slumped against the rock that hides them and her hand on his arm. “I can fight too.”

“How?” He replies, “You don’t exactly have a weapon on you.” And it was true. They had been travelling with Cinder from the moment they met her and never once had she grabbed a weapon of any sort. She takes him by surprise when she picks up the silver hilt Qrow had seen and gives a squeeze to the smaller handle.

What appears to be a black metal rod emerges from the silver handle, stopping only when Cinder removes her fingers off the handle. It’s about sword length and she gives a smirk. “I can handle myself.”

James sighs, with the other three giving him a grin before nodding. “Fine. You attack the legs with Qrow. Tai, you help Summer tie the dragon down.”

The group all give a nod of affirmation and are quick to break into their respective tasks. Qrow pulls a dagger from the belt strapped across his chest and looks to Cinder beside him. The dragon spots them both, roaring and moves to stomp on them with a hind leg. Quickly, the two duck and break, darting around the claw that comes down onto the ground. He slides onto his side and slashes the dragon’s underbelly, unprotected by its scaley hide. She takes the metal of Ozpin’s weapon and brings it down hard against the scales of the leg, attempting to breach the surface and make contact with the flesh below.

As the dragon roars and tries to attack the two attacking its underside who work quick and in a clockwork motion, Summer and Tai both climb up the stone wall, looking for a vantage point onto the beast’s back. Taiyang spots a place for them to land, taking her hand and quickly jumps from the wall. Her landing is graceful as they get onto the scaley hide, but he’s slipping and falling, going down the side of her belly. Summer yelps and prepares her hand, suddenly growing vines from the palm of her hand that shoot out and catch him, bringing him back up.

“Thanks, Summer.” He gives a grateful smile as he manages to get back on his feet. She returns it and together they weave in and out of each other, with her hands growing and shooting vines that Tai runs to tie around the body, sliding down her back and under her underbelly as he gains momentum.

Watching the gang from afar working hard, James considers his next move. Qrow’s panting and covered in a bit of blood spray from the underbelly of the beast, and Cinder has made an impressive attempt at disabling the beast’s legs, managing to hack away at the scales and burn the flesh of the dragon, making it roar in pain every time. Taiyang and Summer have managed to tie the dragon’s forearms to its body and with one more slash from Qrow’s daggers, this time double blades hitting the burnt, exposed flesh of its legs, the beast roars and topples to the ground, losing balance. The four run back to safety quickly, the monster landing with a loud thud that manages to stir Ozpin behind them.

“Ugh..” He’s groaning and James looks briefly to watch Cinder throw the cane down and return to Ozpin’s side, her hands gently settling on his arm.

“Now’s your chance, buddy.” Qrow flashes a grin at James. “How do you want to do this?”   
  
“You know exactly how.” He says, walking over. His right hand raises the revolver he relies on so much and stares at the dragon. He can see his reflection in the green eyes of the beast and he tries not to look at how pitiful and sad it looks as he points the barrel and pulls the trigger.

It takes three shots. Then the beast no longer roars. It ceases to breathe and the fight is effectively over. James stands there, staring into its lifeless and empty eyes for only a moment, before he has to turn away from the sight. 

Summer is panting heavily, slowly standing upright and giving James a smile. Other than the fact she looks exhausted, she seems alright. Taiyang’s fists are a little bloody from where he had missed his mark a couple of times and instead punched the scales and not flesh, and Qrow is covered in a slimy substance he can only assume is blood from the dragon.

“Easy, darling..” He turns to look at Cinder behind him, watching as she gently helps prop Ozpin up against another rock. “Take it easy.”

Picking up the cane Cinder threw down, James walks over, followed by the others. “The situations I manage to get myself into alone..” He catches the last of Ozpin’s reply to Cinder before the man is wincing, holding his side. Cinder’s eyes go a bit wide at the way Ozpin reacts to the pain and Summer shoves past Qrow and James to get a better look.

“Alright, where’s the damage?” She takes over where Cinder was sitting and Cinder approaches the others while Summer works on healing Ozpin.

There’s a long pause before Cinder finally sighs, rubbing her head. “Thank you, by the way. You didn’t have to help me find him.. Or fight the dragon after I accidentally woke it up.”

“Eh, we’re adventurers. It’s kinda what we do.” Qrow shrugs, grinning with Taiyang getting a small flush to his cheeks as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.   
  
“Here.” James is handing the cane over to Cinder, and she takes it with both hands, staring down at it. “I imagine your friend will need this back.”

There’s a groan from behind them as Ozpin’s healed by Summer, and Cinder quickly makes the metal rod vanish into the hilt as she goes to rejoin his side. The other men share a look before they shrug and follow. 

“I could get used to a healer around…” He murmurs, looking to Cinder who just rolls her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her voice is safe as she moves to try and help him sit up. “Are you good to walk? Can you get down the cliff side?”

“Cinder, dear,” Ozpin laughs and goes for the silver hilt she’s been holding, taking it from her. Slowly, he manages to stand on shaky legs, quickly extending the metal rod of his cane once more and uses it for support, “you worry too much.”   
  
“Only because you keep getting into trouble when I’m gone!” She retorts back and Summer giggles.

Cinder stands after Ozpin manages to get up and Summer follows suit. The two women flank Ozpin and he blinks, adjusting his glasses as he stares at the three men. “Ah.. I suppose a thank you is in order..”   
  
“We can do that later.” Qrow shivers, his eyes darting around the cave. The beast was dead, but he could still feel something watching them. He didn’t like it. “Let’s get out of here.”

And so, they venture down the cliffside once more. Ozpin manages well on his own, despite his former injury, though Cinder stays close to grab him in the event he ends up slipping and falling. The sun begins to set when they manage to touch grass again, and Qrow is all but rolling around in it as he sings his joy of being back down from the mountain.   
  
Cinder and Ozpin watch him, the half-elf tilting her head in confusion while the wizard has a very amused smile.   
  
“Is he always like this?” Cinder looks to Summer who smiles and shrugs.

“Pretty much.” After her reply, Qrow stands from the grass, brushing pollen off his clothes as he rejoins the others. There’s a bit of silence between the party and the two people they assisted.

“Well… I suppose I should thank you then.” Cinder looks at them all. “For coming with me. I don’t think I could’ve fought that dragon alone, let alone get Oz to safety.” She smiles softly, looking to him. “.. So thank you.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Taiyang beams, his cheeks pink from the praise. Similarly, the others look bashful or pleased at the praise. Even James holds his head a bit higher.

“We would set out on the road, but it’s getting late. I suppose there’s an inn in Porthca we could stay at for the night?” James asks them.

“And a shop to get supplies at?” Qrow adds on.

Ozpin looks at Cinder and she looks at him. There’s a tiny smile on her face as she gives him a nod and faces the group.

“Sure. Just follow us.”

* * *

 

“The Three Bears?” Qrow stares at the inn sign. He’s not what’s worse; the name of the inn or the design carved into it. Slowly, he tears his gaze from it to look at Ozpin and Cinder who stand in front of the group.

“Look, we didn’t come up with the name or the design.” Ozpin deadpans, his face not very amused as he looks at Qrow. “We figured you needed food, a warm bed, and all at a good price. Junior can provide that to you.”

“In the morning, you can head down the road to The Wicked Caravan and get supplies there. Just tell the shopkeeper we sent you and he’ll give you discounts.” Cinder adds on, then sighs, looking to Ozpin then the group. “I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“I suppose so.” James agrees and extends his left hand, the right clasped behind his back. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Cinder. You’re a good fighter.” She shakes his hand, grinning at him. “Let’s hope our paths may cross again someday.”

“Yes…” She nods in agreement, then looks at the others, giving a nod. Summer, however, sighs and jumps up to suddenly hug Cinder. The ranger’s eyes go a bit wide and she laughs, hugging the druid back. The gesture was gentle and soft, much like the woman herself and Cinder regrets having to say goodbye.

“It was nice to have another girl around for a while…” She murmurs, then releases Cinder from her embrace. “I wish the best of luck for you in your dragon... controlling thing.”

Cinder smiles, gentle and warm much like Summer’s own smiles to her, “Thank you, Summer. And keep your head up. You won’t be the only one around in the group for long, I’m sure.”

Taiyang, Qrow, and James enter the inn as they talk. When she’s done saying goodbye, Summer follows, pausing in the doorway to look at Ozpin and Cinder. She opens her mouth as if to speaks, decides against it, and shakes her head. Her fingers lift in a final wave goodbye and she follows the men inside, the heavy door shutting behind her.

The door closes behind her, and Ozpin and Cinder share a look.

The innkeeper, Junior, had four available rooms for them, offering them on the house when he hears the group mention Ozpin and Cinder, as well as the dragon being slain. After all, it had terrorized the town for years. In the end, despite Qrow trying to take advantage of Junior's hospitality, James insisted on paying the man. The night was fairly quiet after that, and the group finally got some much needed rest from their walking, fighting, and sleeping on the road.

Come morning, they find the shop Cinder mentioned the night before, opening the shop door. A man greets them, his green eyes bright and alight. James takes over talking to him, with Qrow eyeing the merchant suspiciously. There was no way that shade of orange that was his hair color was natural. He’s almost tempted to ask him what was the potion or spell he used was.

As James and the merchant, named Roman, talk about the supplies and payment, Taiyang and Qrow look around. Summer peeks out from behind the pair as they look over the shelves, and reaches to pick up a book, the black leather cover and it’s title grabbing her attention. “The first edition of Bound to the Shadows? I thought this was hard to come by.” She murmurs, skimming the pages with her fingers tracing over the inked words.

“Ah, my dear druid.” Roman comes up behind her, settling a hand on her shoulders. “I’m in the business of acquiring anything a customer asks for. Whether it’s an outright statement or if there’s a general high demand for it.. I try my best to keep a stock.”

“So you steal things.” Qrow stops looking at the shelf to look at the merchant, his voice a deadpan. Roman approaches Qrow with a smile, a gloved hand settling onto his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t call it stealing..” He hums, twirling a dagger in his free hand. Qrow blinks, recognizing the dagger he twirls. A quick glance at the belt strapped across his chest reveals his middle dagger missing and he quickly looks back up. Damn, he’s good. “People just need to do a better job at keeping their things protected.”

“Are you going to give us our supplies or not?” James brings the merchant’s attention back to their current deal and Roman hums once more and returns to the counter. Qrow blinks, looking at his hand where his dagger has returned to his possession. Damn, he’s  _ really _ good.

“It’ll cost you.” His hands go under the counter to get the potions and other basic supplies James had asked for. Some healing potions and a few odd trinkets here and there to repair and maintain their traveling gear, armor, and weapons while on the road.

“I can pay it.” His arms cross over his chest. His blue eyes narrow and he watches the merchant carefully. He doesn’t like Roman’s catlike smile and finds himself doubting Cinder and Ozpin’s promise that this man would help them. “Cinder didn’t warn us about your little games..”

“Cinder?” Roman pauses and looks up. There’s an expression in his eyes that’s hard to read at first, but James soon recognizes the familial softness he holds for her. “You know Cinder?”

“We fought a dragon with her yesterday.” Summer pokes her head out from behind James. Being the smallest of the group, it was easiest for the druid to hide perfectly behind James. “You know, the one outside town?”   


“I’m aware of the dragon.” He nods, looking back to the supplies he’s pulled out. His gaze falls onto a couple of vials, both filled with oddly colored potions. With a hum, he adds them in, then looks to James. “How does 100 gold sound for it all?”

The man nods and they make the exchange. Roman eagerly looks into the coin purse, examining the contents while James hands off the supplies to Summer, who quickly pockets the potions and gives the bits and baubles to Taiyang and Qrow. “A pleasure doing business with you.” Roman calls as they exit the shop and nearly walk into a pair standing outside.

“You know, you guys aren’t very subtle.” Cinder hums, standing next to Ozpin with a grin. She’s no longer wearing the makeshift outfit she borrowed a couple of days ago, instead clad in attire fitting for a ranger like her. On her lower back, she has a quiver and a bow attached to her waist. Ozpin looks cleaned up from the day before, and they both appear to have bedrolls and knapsacks on their backs as well.

“Subtlety is no fun.” Qrow laughs, shrugging his shoulders in a bit of a dramatic gesture. “What’s the point of being adventurers if we can’t make ourselves known?”   
  
“And _ that _ , Qrow, is why you don’t lead this group.” Taiyang mumbles, getting a good look of the pair. He notices the travelling gear straightaway. “Are you going on a trip?”

“Well…” Cinder glances at Ozpin who smiles and nods, taking over for her.

“Actually, Cinder and I had a talk yesterday after we went our separate ways. As we talked, the more we realized.. It was fun travelling and fighting with you, even if I was unconscious for part of it.” Ozpin rubs the back of his head, his cheeks pink and looking fairly sheepish as he recalls the prior day's events.

“And you guys don’t have a ranger and a wizard on your team…” Cinder adds on, smiling at Ozpin. “So, we were wondering.. If there’s any room for a pair of misfits in your ragtag group of adventurers?”

Tai’s face lights up, Summer lets out a small squeal of excitement, and Qrow’s gaze falls to James, his face much harder to read. There’s a twinkle in his eye however. There’s only a moment of hesitation before James lets out a soft laugh and steps forward, offering his hand to Ozpin.

“We’d be glad to have you along.” He speaks, and Ozpin clasps his hand in a firm handshake.

“Good to hear.” He grins, chuckling in response. The group begin to walk out of the town, with Cinder and Ozpin’s affairs in order, heading off to the south gate of the city.

As they head towards the mountain range, the promises of adventure, fame, glory, and destiny awaits them. It was best to not keep it waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Critical Role references are intentional.
> 
> Comments are love!


	4. Into the Dark

_There was a chill in the air. Behind him, he could hear screams and the sound of flames, crackling and burning the manor’s wooden structure. There’s a soft panting noise behind him as well and his gaze falls to his younger brother, who he’s pulling along. He’s only ten years old and he’s tired. He can feel that in the way he sags, in the way he drags his boots in the snow that crunches beneath their feet._

_The dogs howl and people are heard shouting. He panics, pulling his little brother along even more._

_“Come on.” He whispers in the snowy woods, “We have to run.”_

_His brother nods, and he picks up speed. Together, they run, his hand never once leaving him. Then the arrows fire, striking the young boy in the back. Blue eyes wide, he stops to pick Alec up, and together, he runs. He runs until the ground comes to a screeching halt at a sharp descent. At the bottom of the cliff, Mistmoor River runs, cold and rushing. His heart pounds in his chest as he looks around frantically, setting his brother down. The only way to go was down the cliff… But he didn’t know if they would survive the fall._

_“We have to jump.” He turns to his brother, and the boy gasps, shaking his head as he sits there, clutching his chest wound._

_“No! Run, please!” He begs, fear in his wide, blue eyes. “They took Mother and Father! They can’t take you too!”_

_He stands there, shocked and silent, as the baying and howling of the hounds growing closer. James stares hard at his younger brother who stays in the white snow that quickly turns red from the arrow piercing his chest. His brother stares back, still fearful, but there seems to be just a hint of courage as he speaks again._

_“If I die tonight, then I die. But there must always be an Ironwood to return to Stonemoor.” He says, far wise beyond his years. “James, please… Keep running.”_

_“Alec..” He murmurs, looking up in fear. Another arrow soars through the trees and Alec pushes himself up. On shaky legs, he settles his hands, one smearing a bloody handprint across James’s shirt, on his chest._

_“Go!” He yells once more, using all of his energy to push his brother over the cliff side._

_James falls, screaming his brother’s name as he watches his brother collapse and the figure of a man, pale and tall, appear behind him. From this distance, he can see the man smile maliciously as he snaps his fingers and an arrow fires down at him as he falls. It pierces his shoulder. He hears a loud splash, a stinging pain from both cold and impact, and the world goes dark._

James wakes up with a start, gasping softly. There’s a dull throb in his left shoulder and he frowns, reaching over to rub over the scar where the arrow had struck him. Every time he thought of that night, every time he dreamed of the horrors.. He woke up with the phantom pain of the arrow piercing his flesh. That night was over five years ago, but he’s never been quite the same, especially when his younger brother sacrificed himself.

The wooden carriage he and his companions are travelling in creaks and groans as the horse walks and he gives a quick look around. Summer is sound asleep, curled up between Qrow and Taiyang, who are both also sound asleep. Across from him, their newer additions sit, but of the pair, only Cinder is asleep, her head on his shoulder. Ozpin is awake, his tired, brown eyes staring at him.

“Bad dream?” He asks softly, trying not to wake her. James stares at Cinder who shifts in her sleep, her cheek nuzzling against Ozpin’s arm.

“.. You could say that.” He replies looking back up at Ozpin who yawns and nods. He wonders how long Ozpin’s been awake, though judging by the fact everyone else is asleep, he guesses Oz was keeping watch. “You should get some rest.”  
  
“Already did.” He assures, “Besides, I want to be awake. There’s no telling what we may see travelling in this carriage.”

James nods, shivering as the air grew chilly. They must be nearing the northern mountains. Stonemoor was up here. His home was somewhere out there… And he didn’t know if it was still the same. Before he can ask the carriage driver where they’re headed, a loud commotion from up a trail nearby they’re passing gets his attention. The commotion is loud enough to wake the others who were sleeping, and almost immediately, James jumps from the moving carriage and takes off to the noise. With a groan from Qrow, the others are quick to follow.

“Thanks for the ride!” Summer waves goodbye to the carriage driver who waves back, even if he’s puzzled. It’s not long until they come up onto a mine, with several miners running out. There are already some miners out, with a few collapsed on the ground with bloody injuries.

Immediately James approaches a miner. “What happened here?” The miner looks at him, and the group behind him. Their brown eyes widen and he gestures to the mine.

“There’s a horde of undead shambling about in there! One of the miners forced a cave-in to stop them from coming out, but that trapped the others..” He trails off, groaning and holding his shoulder.  
  
James nods in understanding. Undead aren’t unheard of, especially in mines. Quickly, he straightens up and goes for his revolver. “Alright then,” he pauses to turn to his friends, “Summer, I need you to stay out here and start healing the miners. Ozpin, Qrow, you’re going to stay here and help any miners out that need it. Tai, Cinder, you’re going in with me. We’re going to rescue any miners still trapped and kill the undead if we can.”

The group nods, and Summer immediately starts working on healing. WIth Taiyang and Cinder flanking his sides, James descends into the mines where there’s screaming and chaos as some people struggle to help others with the rocks that had caved in and fallen on their bodies. Other miners struggle to push rocks out of a passage that had been blocked off completely. With a few gestures, he sends Cinder to help the ones trying to unblock the passage and Tai to help miners move rocks. He joins another group of miners trying to free their fellow workers.

They strain and groan trying to push at the boulders until James approaches. Bracing himself, he hits the rock pile with his right side, managing to dislodge a few of the smaller boulders. “Well?” He calls to the miners, standing there shocked. “Keep digging!” He orders, and resumes hitting the rocks with his shoulder. In a short time, they’re grabbing human hands and pulling miners still alive out of the rubble. He looks behind him and sees Cinder and Tai doing the same. So far, so good…

The mine rumbles and James sees through the opening in the rubble that a creature with hair falling out, skin clinging to its’ bones and and rotted teeth shuffling towards them with a throaty groan. He panics, firing off a shot, which gets Tai and Cinder’s attention. They prepare for a fight, but the mine rumbles again and the weak infrastructure starts to collapse. In a panic, he helps the miners who struggle to walk up, “Move!”

Taiyang and Cinder do the same, with the miners also following their example. Soon, they’re all running for the exit as rocks and wooden planks collapse inward. Someone falls, he picks them up and throws them over his shoulder. There’s been enough casualties today already; there will not be anymore. A few miners are out first, then Taiyang, followed by a large group of miners and Cinder. James is the last to exit, carrying the last miner on his shoulder. They just barely make it, with the final rock falling just moments after he exits, sending dust upwards. As the dust settles, his panting calms down as his heart stops racing and he looks around. The more critically injured miners are all lined up to get healing from Summer, Cinder going over to assist her.

“Nothing to get your blood rushing like a mine cave in, huh, James?” Tai’s hand extends to help him up and he chuckles to himself, taking the offered hand. Slowly, he pulls himself up and sighs.

“That would be an understatement...” His gaze pans over the miners, stopping when he sees a well dressed man standing among the miners, talking to one of them. He must be the foreman.

Leaving his friends to help the miners, James approaches the foreman. “Excuse me?” He calls and the man seems to suddenly straighten up. His back is to James, and slowly he turns. There’s an expression on his face, a face James realizes he knows very well, that looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

“James?” The man’s blue eyes are wide, his black mustache graying just a bit. He takes a step forward and stares straight into his eyes. “By the gods, you’re alive.”

“Jacques…” James breathes as well. Never in a million years did James ever think he’d see Jacques Gelé again, yet here he stands. “You’re…” He blinks, catching a glimpse of silver on Jacques’s left hand ring finger, “married.”

Jacques briefly glances to his hand, his cheeks quickly going pink, and he clears his throat. His hand goes to adjust his scarf and then drops down to his side. “Indeed. A lot has changed in Stonemoor in the last five years, James.” He explains, taking a pause. His gaze hardens and he looks away. “But I’m afraid not all of it was good.”  
  
James winces at that and frowns, looking away. He still blames himself for that night. For not staying and fighting for his brother, for the people of Stonemoor. A hand gets his attention and he comes back to reality, with Jacques looking at him. “But now, you’re back. Something brought you here, James.”

“A wagon.” He deadpans, but shakes his head. “Jacques, even if I wanted to stay and help… It’s helpless, I’m afraid.”

His face falls and he looks away. “We know that. That’s why I was hoping-”

“James.” Qrow calls, “Come here.” James excuses himself from Jacques and quickly walks over.

His friends are standing in a circle, save for Summer and Cinder, the latter assisting the former in her healing. “What’s going on?”  
  
Qrow takes a deep breath and lets it out, “Oz and I were talking to the guy in charge over here. He said this isn’t the first time they had creepy crawlies in their mine.” He shudders at the mention of the zombies, Taiyang having a puzzled expression on his face.

“... When you put it that way, it sounds like giant spiders were in the mine shaft.” He points out, his expression curious, and Ozpin’s already pale face manages to get paler.

“Can we please get off this topic?” The wizard begs, quickly turning to James. “What Qrow means, is that this isn’t the first time the miners have dealt with the skeletons and zombies that Taiyang, Cinder, and you fought.”

“That’s not a good sign…” He admits, looking over at the miners. The condition of them all, even the non injured ones, leave him feeling a bit melancholy. They’re skinny, some have bags and dark circles under their eyes, and they all share this same aura of sadness. With a deep breath, he looks back at Jacques who talks with one of the miners with a frown, then back to his friends. “We have to stay.”

 “Of course we’re staying.” Cinder comes over, standing next to Qrow, “Summer and I were talking to one of the miners she was healing, and it’s... not a very good situation overall. What we saw here? It’s far worse in town.”

Cinder finishes talking, her gaze turning behind her to Summer as the druid finishes her healing. Then she turns back to James, and he can feel four pairs of eyes on him. Slowly, he takes a breath and looks at them. “Alright. I’ll talk with Jacques about trying to get us into town…”

He approaches Jacques, knowing that while his friends may be able to get into Stonemoor without a problem, there was no way he could get in unless… An idea forms, and he quickly takes Jacques aside to discuss arranging a way into the city for them all. Jacques agrees to his plan, but only after he takes care of the miners first.

James watches Jacques walk off to a wagon and start taking care of the dead bodies of miners who didn’t make it out in time or succumbed to their injuries. His right side aches, his hand going to rub at his shoulder as he remembers that night all over again.

 They had to succeed at this.

* * *

 

“Are you comfortable back there, Jimmy?” Qrow calls from the wagon transporting him and the others, along with Jacques into town. The wagon James happened to be in was being pulled by a miner, and he was laying down with a cloth pulled over him and the platinum ore he was hiding in. Truth be told, it wasn’t the most comfortable situation he’d been in, but he had suffered far worse.

_“It’s your own fault for surviving.”_

The words come out of nowhere from his memory, and he remembers the cruel face of the man who spoke those words to him. James shivers, and he doesn’t think it’s just from the chill nip of the late autumn day. His right side aches again and he rubs his arm.

“Would you be quiet?” He hears Cinder scolding him, “He’s hidden back there for a reason!”  
  
James chuckles softly at the sound of Qrow and Cinder bickering. It’s.. heartwarming how quickly Qrow has taken Cinder under his wing, despite the fact she and Ozpin have only been with the group for a month. Something about the way they act reminds him of how he and his brother Alec acted so long ago.

Alec… Was he still alive? Did he somehow survive the massacre that cold, winter night? Did somehow, even after pushing James off the cliff and collapsing, the monsters who killed their family take mercy upon the then ten year-old?

James exhales sharply. He doubts it. He heard the stories as he passed through nearby towns in the months after the attack and everything else that had happened to him; Not one member of his family was found alive, and as far as the world was concerned, James Ironwood was just as dead as the rest of them.

At least… Until now.

“We’re coming up on the city gates, my lord.” The driver of the wagon he’s in speaks, “Stay quiet. I’ll handle this.”  
  
James would nod, but he knows she can’t see him. So instead, he lays stiff in the ore, trying to keep his breaths soft and quiet. He can hear some chatter of the driver and who he assumes is a city guard, before a shout to open the gate. Still, he remains tensed up until the driver speaks again. “We’re in. You can relax now.”

He does, and soon the wagon rolls to a stop. “Alright, you can get out.” Qrow’s voice is heard and James groans, slowly sitting up and crawls out of the wagon. There’s a bit of dust and dirt on his clothing that he brushes off of him before looking at his friends. They were puzzled when he explained to them they’d be riding into town with Jacques, but he would have to be hidden, and despite Summer wanting answers, he insisted on telling them later.

“James, do you recall where Willow lives?” Jacques asks, still sitting on his wagon. James nods. His mother was close to Nicholas Schnee and he grew up alongside Willow, along with Jacques. “Head there, then. After I’m finished with business, I’ll join you.”

“Jacques-” James takes his hand briefly, “Thank you.”

He smiles, the corners of his mouth not quite reaching his tired, sorrowful eyes. Although beneath the sorrow, James swears he can see a fire, long since extinguished, reigniting. “No, James. Thank you.” He gives the reins a quick snap and the horse trots off.

The driver of the wagon full of ore looks at them carefully before her gaze falls onto James. “Be careful, Lord Ironwood.” She warns. “Things have become dangerous in Stonemoor since that night five years ago.. And not everyone is trustworthy. Keep your eyes open.”

She follows Jacques quickly, leaving James to wonder what the hell she meant by her vague and cryptic warning. A throat clearing beside him snaps him from his thoughts and he looks at Summer, as well as the other four.

“.. We still want answers.” She points out and he chuckles, reaching to touch the top of her head.

“I know. Let’s just get somewhere safer first, and I promise I’ll explain it all.”

* * *

 

He leads them towards the east side of town, sticking close to the paths that weren’t often taken. Despite that, the city streets still seemed deserted somehow, and as they passed through the town square, James can definitely feel something is wrong. Behind him, Summer shivers from the dreary, ominous feeling with Taiyang pulling her closer. They walk through the empty square, shops closed and boarded up, with what few people in the streets hurrying home quickly.

His boots take him over familiar cobblestones. Up this path, down another. Make a right, and a left, and soon they come to a set of houses lining the road. He’s never paid any attention to them before, but now he does as he notices the disrepair and ruin they’ve fallen into. The grass is dry and dead, yet still grows high and unkempt. The bushes that he knows once held beautiful colorful flowers at one point are wilted. The sight of it makes his heart sink.

Just what on earth had these monsters done to his home?

“We’re here.” James says suddenly, leading them to a dirt pathway that leads past an iron gate, attached to stone walls. The large and sturdy house is sitting at the very end of the two rows, facing out towards the street, and it is the only one that appears to be occupied. It has withstood the test of time, and it shows in the worn stone walls of the exterior. He hesitates for a moment as his hand goes to the gate, only for a hand to settle on his shoulder. He turns, seeing Ozpin giving him a gentle smile.

“Hey. We’re here for you.” He assures and James takes a deep breath. With Ozpin’s assurance they weren’t leaving him now, he’s pushing the gates open and leads his friends up the path. He comes to the door, sturdy and strong, much like the man who helped repair it, lifts his hands up and knocks.

He’s tense as he waits for an answer, and eventually it comes but not with the door opening. “Who is it?” a tired, but familiar voice speaks through the door.

“Willow, it’s me.” James speaks, keeping his voice low but loud enough for her to hear through the door. “Jacques sent me here to lay low.”

He can hear the sudden hushed whisper on her side of the door, and the silence becomes deafening for him. A few moments later, he hears a lock click, and those blue eyes, that were still so familiar to him, are staring up at him, wide in shock. James gives her a weak smile, quickly noticing her swollen belly and the way she leans back to try and support the weight of her baby bump.

“James…” She’s gasping, her hands going out to touch his face, rough with stubble. “You’re alive.”

“And you’re with child.” He responds, covering one of her hands with his left. He’s missed her comfort dearly over these past five years. Going through his life, lost and confused, without the comfort of his dear friend who was like his sister or his mother…

_Mother…_ He blinks and looks down at her with a sigh. “May my friends and I come inside?”

Willow smiles, giving a little nod, standing aside. James enters the house followed by the others, and she’s quick to close the door after the last of them. “You’re alive.. How is this possible?”  
  
“I guess I’m just really good at surviving.” He notes, remembering the harsh words he was once told by a man with no heart and soul as he lay there, in blinding, agonizing pain. “But you’re expecting a child. When did this happen?”   
  
Her cheeks turn pink a bit, “Well, when Jacques and I got married and…” His eyes widen a bit. He had seen Jacques’s wedding band, but the man never had said who it was that he had married. “Well, you know how it goes.”

“Indeed.” James nods slowly, sighing as he moves in to hug Willow tightly, mindful of her belly. He needs this right now. After everything he’s gone through, all the trauma and the pain, and how much everyone and everything has changed… He needs this gentle moment. She allows it, returning his hug, and after the moment passes, she excuses herself to the kitchen.

When she leaves, he turns to his friends who are watching him with curious looks. “Right. I owe you an explanation.”

They all take a seat. Ozpin and Cinder sit next to each other on a couch, Summer settling on Cinder’s other side, while Qrow perches on the armrest of a chair Taiyang’s taken. After they sit, he takes a chair as well, taking a breath as he tries to think of where to start.

“It all began one winter night…”

And so he recounts his tale. That night of how a pair of seemingly normal individuals, named Ambrose and Soren Delacroix had arrived at their castle with the seemingly harmless offer of setting up a local industry in their town to help them sell the metal ore that was rich in the area across to other towns and cities. His father had agreed to hear them out, and to sleep on the offer until the next day when he’d give his answer.

But morning never came. James’s voice is cold as steel as he tells the story of how he woke up to screaming and smoke, the manor walls filled with fire and smoke. He tells them of how he found his ten year-old brother in the halls and tried to get him to safety. He tells them of the last time he saw his mother, with her limping into the smoke to give him and Alec a head start and a chance at getting away. By the time he finishes his story with the nightmare that haunted his sleep, the moment Alec had sacrificed himself as well, his hands tremble in anger. There are tears going down his face as he mourns the loss of his family that night and relieves the grief and tragedy he thought he had buried.

“Months later, I heard of the massacre through rumors. My entire bloodline was assumed to be murdered that night and the Delacroixs were quick to claim power in the chaos, claiming that they had been chosen by the gods to rule. They claimed that what had happened was the gods punishing us for our ‘wicked ways’ and they would lead Stonemoor back to the right path.” James exhales. “I stopped listening to those rumors long ago. But coming home to Stonemoor, I see that I’m not the only one who suffered. It wasn’t just me and my family who suffered that night..”

Willow comes into the living room with a tea tray that she sets down. James looks at her. “It was the entire town.” he says and she looks at him sadly. “That’s why Jacques wanted me to come here.”

“Things have been… rough.” She admits. “They’re secretive people, but they make life miserable with taxes, pressuring the farmers and miners to meet a quota… The very life and energy in this town has been sucked out since they took over.”

Cinder takes a cup of tea, and looks at Ozpin whose hand rests on her shoulder. Willow continues to speak. “You must save this town, James. Save us from these tyrants and bring life back to Stonemoor.”

“I…” He hesitates, but before he can answer, there’s a knock at the door. Willow politely excuses herself and goes to answer. When she speaks through the door, the answer she gets leaves her opening the door wide open for her visitor, and she curtsies to her guest in fear. James notices this, as does Ozpin, and with some quick thinking, Ozpin murmurs a spell that changes James’s appearance.

A woman steps in the room, her hands clasped in front of her, just as the spell takes effect. Her dark hair curls and frames her face in an elegant hairstyle, her bangs swept back out of her face. Her green eyes are a dull shade, similar to sage. Her face is gaunt and long, reminding James of the undead creatures he fought earlier in the mines. Her skin is pale, but not deathly so, with a light splashing of freckles across her body. As her hands extend out to those in the room, he can notice how unusually sharp her nails look and his blood runs cold. She may look a little different from when he last saw her, but he knows this woman well.

“Greetings, all.” She speaks, her voice sultry and cool. “My name is Ambrose Delacroix. Welcome to Stonemoor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	5. Lord of Yesterday

_“James, wake up.” There’s a soft voice that stirs him from his slumber and through blurry vision, James can see his mother standing beside his bed._

_“Mother?” He asks, puzzled as he continues to rub sleep from his eyes. What was going on? Why was she here in his room? Why did he smell smoke? Smoke… His eyes widen and he jumps out of bed. His eyes meet hers, wide with fear and alarm and just as blue as his. “Mother, what’s going on?”_   
  
_She shakes her head, her dark hair falling loose from the messy bun she must have thrown together in a moment’s notice. She’s still clad in her night clothes and James knows something is very wrong. “You must go. Find your brother and escape.”_

_“Mother-” There’s a loud banging on his door as shouts and screams are heard from the hallway. There’s a loud scraping noise as she slides a statue out of the way to reveal a hidden passage. “Mother, what about you? Where’s Father?”_

_Her eyes meet his and the sorrow in them says it all. Her smile is sad and soft as she cups his cheek. “He’s proud of the man you’ve become. As am I.” She takes a step back and he gets a good look at her. Her nightgown is stained red with blood, and from the way she applies pressure to the area, he assumes it’s from a wound. A gasp leaves his lips, but she moves aside to let him into the secret passageway._   
  
_“Now go. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” She orders him and he hesitates. She sees it, giving him another gentle smile before he’s moving in to hug her tightly, knowing this may be the last time he sees her._

_“Give them hell.” He murmurs into her ear and she returns his embrace, her hold tighter than his._

_“I intend to, love.” She releases him and James walks into the darkness of the passageway. As he turns to look back at her one final time as she slides the statue back into place, the door bursts open._

_In the smoke as it clears, he can see the woman who came to their city tonight to discuss the possibility of opening trade routes to the sea from Stonemoor. She stands with a bloodied blade and approaches his mother with a sinister smile. The statue thunks into place as his mother gives one final push._

_But he could never forget Ambrose’s wicked smile._

Staring at the woman in front of him, who he knows now killed his mother that night, James is trying his best to not lash out in rage. His blood boils under his skin as Ambrose stands in the middle of the room, her arms behind her back and her body upright in a manner that showed off how arrogant and prideful she really was.

“I must thank my guard at the gate for informing we had visitors.” She continues, “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to make it here to welcome you to my lovely city. If I may ask, what brings you here?”

James opens his mouth to speak, but Ozpin cuts him off before he could. He feels a bit of relief at that; He’s not confident in his ability to speak without screaming at her right now. “We’re just passing through. Get resupplied, get some food and rest for the night before heading out in the morning.” He explains.

“Is that so?” She smiles, looking across the room at them all. Her gaze starts on Taiyang, slowly sweeping across the room to the others. Ozpin averts his gaze when she looks towards him, but Cinder holds hers, her hand going to squeeze Ozpin’s knee in reassurance.

At last, Ambrose’s gaze falls on James and her eyes narrow in curiosity as she approaches. “You.. You seem familiar. Have you been here before?”  
  
“Ah, our friend Thomas is a mute.” Ozpin quickly explains, standing. “He had his tongue ripped out by bandits.” Summer cringes at the visual thought in her mind of someone losing their tongue. “I’m afraid he’s unable to speak in a spoken language.” He gestures to James with his hand. “I’m sure you understand.”

“I see…” Ambrose’s green eyes, cold and calculating meets James’s. “How very convenient, hm?” Her voice is equally cold, drawn low into a snarl that only James can hear and his eyes widen slightly. _Can she see through the spell?_   
  
Quickly, she steps back from him and returns to her original position to address the others. “You may stay the night and do what you must come morning. But tomorrow, I want you all out of this city by sunset. Stonemoor has no place for outsiders.” She looks at Qrow and Cinder. “Especially of the Elven variety.”

Qrow and Cinder bristle at that, with Ozpin’s voice going cold. “Don’t worry, Lady Delacroix. My friends and I will be gone before you even know it.”

She looks to Ozpin and there’s a tension in the air as they stare each other down. Then Ambrose smiles and straightens her back. “See that you are. Enjoy your short stay in Stonemoor.” She turns to leave, Willow quickly curtsying as she passes. She glances back once more, her eyes locking with James across the way. A shiver goes down his spine as her eyes narrow, then she exits the home.

Willow goes to shut the door and sighs in relief, quickly going to sit from the stress and to put some relief on her back and feet.  
  
“She’s a real piece of work.” Qrow comments as Willow comes to take a seat. “She’s the woman who helped kill your family?” He looks at James, Ozpin beside him to remove the spell he had quickly cast to disguise his face.

“She didn’t help.” James explains, thanking Ozpin as the tingling sensation of the disguise is taken away. “She was one of the people in _charge_.” He pauses for a moment, thinking back to the last time he saw his mother alive. “I’m convinced she murdered my mother that night, and only because she was present the last time I saw my mother alive.”

“... Got it. She was the mastermind, not a lackey carrying out orders.”  
  
“Why Stonemoor?” Cinder speaks almost immediately after Qrow finishes speaking, looking to James. “Why target Stonemoor and your family? Why not somewhere else?”   
  
“I may be able to answer that.” Willow sighs, “We’re a mining town. A good chunk of our town industry and living comes from the various mines outside the town.”   
  
“So you’re a mining town. Big deal.” Qrow shrugs but Willow laughs softly.

“We don’t just mine any old stone or ore. The region here is rich in platinum which is good for enchanting and magical purposes.” She explains, James frowning as he rubs at his right arm. “And while they’re very private people, we do know that the Delacroixs are magic users.”

There’s a tense silence over the room for a while, then Ozpin speaks. “Then they must be planning a ritual. That much platinum over a five year period isn’t a good sign…” His voice trails off as he slips into his thoughts. Cinder’s hand rests on his shoulder, and James notices the soft look they exchange.

“Is it possible they could be looking for a magical artifact instead?” Qrow asks out loud and James snorts.  
  
“Any magical artifact in Stonemoor was probably brought in by them. While we had a few people in the population who practiced magic five years ago, it was very rare. After all, the average commoner is a miner or farmer here.” He explains. “Any magic user would leave, or set up some type of alchemy shop.”

“Got it.” Taiyang looks over at Ozpin who seems to still be thinking. Then there’s a knock on the door. Willow moves to get up and answer, but James is faster.

“Sit.” He looks at his childhood friend whose eyes widen slightly before she nods and sits back down, sighing as her hand goes to her stomach. James looks over at Qrow who nods and goes with him, standing behind the door in a position to jump out and assist James if he needs too.

Another knock and James opens the door, blinking in surprise at seeing Jacques stand there. “James!” He looks relieved. “Good to see you and your friends made it alright.”

“You live here. Why are you knocking?” He questions a brow raised as he stands aside and lets Jacques in. At the sight of her husband safe and sound, Willow stands and approaches him, relief evident on her face and in her body language as they share a loving embrace. Qrow and James stand next to each other, sharing a glance. James offers Qrow a smile which gets the elven rogue to blush and look away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, James, as you can tell from Stonemoor’s atmosphere,” Jacques releases his wife from their embrace and nudges her back towards her chair, “you can’t trust your eyes or ears. I often knock to give Willow a chance to use our.. ‘Security question’ so to speak so she knows who I am.” There must be a look of panic on his face because Jacques laughs. “James, if it wasn’t me, I would’ve been surprised you were standing there and the fact you’re alive. It’s alright.”

Cinder pokes her head into the conversation, “Look, this is great and all.. But Ambrose came by while you were on your way coming home.”

“Did she?” His blue eyes widen and he touches his chin in thought. “She must have heard about your arrival.. Word travels fast in town, especially when it involves strangers.”

There’s an awkward pause among everyone present before Summer mumbles, “She _did_ mention guards at the gate.”

“Let me guess…” Jacques turns to James, “Told you to leave town?”

“Yep.”  
  
“Singled out your elf friends?”   
  
Qrow growls softly at that and what appears to be scales shifts across Cinder’s exposed flesh for a moment at the thought. Once she looks down and sees them, her angered expression turns to a worried one and the scales vanish. “Unfortunately..” James grumbles.

“Sounds like Ambrose, alright.” Jacques nods and walks further into the home, taking a seat. “But you all made it safe and sound, and she doesn’t suspect a single thing.” James holds his tongue about the moment where Ambrose’s voice dropped and she stared at him. It’s best the group didn’t know about that. “Word is already starting to spread among the strong willed individuals who’ve been planning a revolt that Lord James Ironwood has returned to Stonemoor, and I figure by morning we’ll be able to start putting some plan into action.”

“Sounds good.” Cinder nods and Taiyang looks at Cinder, eyes wide in disbelief at her words.

“Are you nuts? Ambrose told us us to leave, and no offense, I'd rather not piss off the crazy, possibly witch lady!” He exclaims, Qrow coming up to touch his friend’s shoulder with a grin. Tai’s stiff posture relaxes slightly under the touch of a friend.

“Tai, when have we ever listened?” He points out and Tai blinks before nodding slowly. Qrow has a good point. “These people need our help. We owe it to them to stay and at least try.”

“And if we die?” Taiyang looks over at James who just frowns, glancing away. He knows what he’s asking for from them, but it still doesn’t sit right when it’s said out loud. Thankfully Cinder replies for him.

“Then we die. I’d rather die trying to free a city controlled by tyrants than stand aside and do nothing.” She steps forward, looking at Taiyang. There’s a bit of a soft, admirable look in both Ozpin and Summer’s gaze as she approaches the monk. “I know you feel the same way, Tai. Those monks taught you better.”

Taiyang takes a deep breath and meets her gaze, giving a small nod. “Right.”  
  
“So, taking back Stonemoor… Do we have a plan?” Qrow looks at Jacques then to James. “If not, I’m good at winging it.”

“The townspeople do,” Jacques begins to explain, “but on paper, it sounds better. How it holds up when we actually put it into place… well, it’s easy to talk the talk.”

“Then we rest for tonight, and tomorrow talk with allies.” James nods, facing the group. “We’ll spread the word for everyone to begin to take arms, stockpile whatever they may need to survive.. And we take back Stonemoor.”

* * *

James can’t sleep that night. He’s wide awake, sitting up on the edge of the bed in the room Jacques had provided for him. The others were in theirs, Qrow surprised at having a bed of his own for the first time. It was heartwarming, yet at the same time... heartbreaking. Slowly, he exhales, moving his right arm. With his overcoat and undershirt resting on a chair, it leaves his chest bare. The ugly scars where flesh meets the enchanted platinum metal have been there for so long, he’s grown accustomed to them. Despite that, he still finds them disgusting and ugly.

He finds _this_ to be disgusting and ugly. His left hand, the flesh one, traces over the flesh and scars of the “normal” side of his body, a frown on his face while he does so. He hates what had happened to him. He hates the phantom pain, the nightmares, the man’s words haunting his waking and dreaming world, and the image of what he was now. His friends looked to him and saw a strong, handsome man, as they didn’t know the damage. But he doesn’t think himself to be that anymore. He sees himself as a monster in the making.

James shudders, and not from the nip in the air, at the thought of what might have happened to him had he not been found. A knock on the door abruptly pulls him out of his self loathing thoughts and he gets up, grabbing a glove and his long sleeved button up to hide the metal and scars away. “In a moment!” He calls to the visitor, quickly dressing and adjusting his glove on his right hand. One glance in the mirror is all he needs to see he’s covered and he goes to answer the door.

His visitor isn’t who he was exactly expecting to see at this hour.

“Qrow?” He raises a brow. “Shouldn’t you be in bed at this hour?” Then again, _he_ was one to talk of all people.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He shrugs, a crooked smile on his face. It suits him, but James can tell from the way his eyes aren’t quite as bright as they normally are that, this time, it’s an act to hide how he truly feels. “Not with a lot on my mind.”

“I… understand that.” James chooses his words carefully, nodding as he sighs, opening his door a bit wider. “Would you like some company? I was about to do a bit of tinkering before you arrived.”

“... Yeah.” Qrow blinks, then looks up at James, his face soft. Something James thought was long dead stirs for a moment in his chest. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He lets Qrow in, and they sit in silence for a while. James sits there, tinkering on his revolver that he had built from nothing but scrap metal and parts and an idea in his mind. Qrow watches then opens his mouth to speak. “So why did you make that fancy contraption of metal?”

He pauses and thinks back to five years ago when he first constructed his weapon. Working at a workbench that Peter and Barty had gladly let him have as he stayed with them, determined to try and put the ideas that came from his mind during that dark, painful week he was left to rot and die.

_It’s your fault you survived._

He made it from anger. From a bitter determination to prove to the world that he was James Ironwood and he had survived anything the universe threw at him. He had made it to make the man who made him suffer eat his words. It was made in revenge to destroy Ambrose and Soren and what they had done to him and his family. It was not a happy weapon. No, his revolver was built to hurt the people who had hurt him.

But he doesn’t tell Qrow that. Instead, James takes a breath and looks over at Qrow with a smile. “Every adventurer needs a way to defend themself. You have your daggers, the others have magic or a bow.. This is my way of defending myself.”  
  
“It’s always looked… unstable when you use it in combat.” He shrugs, “Maybe you should pick up a sword. At least they won’t blow up in your face.”   
  
Qrow’s not wrong about that, but James doesn’t reply to that. Instead he chuckles, “Don’t trust me?”   
  
“I didn’t say that.” Qrow fires back, a bit defensively and James backs off. The conversation becomes awkward again for a while before Qrow yawns loudly.

“You should sleep.” He mumbles, once more working on the weapon in his hands. Qrow shrugs and lays back on the bed.

“M’kay. I like watching you work though.” He yawns and closes his eyes. “You look peaceful when you’re tinkering.” James blinks at that, turning to ask Qrow what he meant but when he looks, the man is already sound asleep.

He sighs but chuckles, shaking his head a bit. He’ll ask Qrow in the morning, if he remembers to. It’s not long before he sets his weapon aside and settles down next to Qrow. James supposes he should get some sleep as well. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very busy and chaotic day.

There’s a loud bang and clatter which jolts James awake from his sleep. His heart is racing and his eyes look to the direction where the noise came from. Cinder stands there smugly, holding what appears to be a candlestick in one hand and a silver platter in another. He rubs at his face and groans. “Cinder-”

Qrow’s already bounding up over the bed towards her. She squeaks, running out of the room, dropping the objects to the floor with a clatter. It doesn’t stop Qrow from chasing the half-elf however, with him right behind her. His yell echoes down the hall and James sighs, getting out of bed. He takes time to put the candlestick and platter back up, grabbing his revolver as he walks out of his room. Ozpin is rubbing at his face as well, but when James looks close enough, he can see the man is pinching the bridge of his nose.

“They’re going to be the death of us, James.” He says, not even looking up as he approaches. James blinks, a bit impressed Ozpin knew it was him.

“Personally, I think I’ve been through too much to meet my end at the hands of a half-elf with a candlestick.” He deadpans. It gets a soft snort from Ozpin who looks over at him. He looks well rested, but there’s something in his eyes. Fear perhaps?

“We should go before our rogue murders my- _our_ ranger. We need them both for today.” Ozpin starts to walk off, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment from his slip-up. James smiles to himself, shaking his head a bit before following.

When they arrive out to the foyer, Qrow’s caught up to Cinder, holding her in a headlock. She’s flailing her arms, trying to get her head free and pouts towards them as they walk in. “Oz-!“

“You got yourself in this mess,” he walks by and pats the top of her head, “you can get yourself out.”

Cinder looks to James at that, pouting. He can’t resist the almost sorry look on the youngest’s face and he chuckles. “Okay, Qrow. I think she’s learned her lesson.”  
  
“Puppy eyes.” Qrow grumbles and lets Cinder go. “Works on you every time but not when it’s me.”   
  
“It’s a tactic, darling. One that you just don’t know well.” She smiles, ruffling his hair and going to catch up to Ozpin who’s joined Taiyang and Summer for breakfast. James watches as his friends eat, yet despite the way his stomach growls, he’s not hungry. His nerves are distracting him too much and his stomach is twisted into knots.

It doesn’t surprise him, though, to see Taiyang wolfing down everything in front of him. As Taiyang reaches for another serving of bacon, James takes a seat nearby Qrow who has his head propped up on one hand watching Taiyang in both admiration and disgust. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Summer sliding a plate towards him, where she’s already fixed him eggs and bacon.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not hungry.” He politely declines. It’s at this moment his stomach decides to growl it’s protest, which gets a look from both Summer and Qrow. Without letting him get the chance to decline again, Summer pushes the plate in front of him with no further words spoken.

With a sigh, he eats just enough to make them not worry. He supposes he’ll be useless on an empty stomach anyway. There’s footsteps approaching the table and he glances up, watching as Jacques approaches them all. He quickly straightens up and stands, approaching him. The group look towards him, but quickly return to their meal.

“So, do you have a plan in mind?” Jacques asks James as he comes over.  
  
“As a matter of fact, I do.” He nods, “Many people say rebellions can’t be born overnight, but that’s not always true. It takes months of actions to spur it, but it can take one capable leader to ignite that spark.”

“Wise words from a true leader, James.” There’s a smile on Jacques’s tired face. “I’ll wait while you and your friends finish your meal. I feel it’s best we all discuss the plan at once.”  
  
James nods in agreement, and is quick to return and finish his meal. Within the hour, the food is cleared away and the table cleaned. The six of them and Jacques are sitting in the main area, quiet as they wait on James to speak.

“Right..” He stands and exhales, adjusting the glove on his right hand. It was now or never. “You’re all looking to me for guidance this time. Thankfully, I’ve had all night to come up with a plan of action.”

A blue gaze turns towards Jacques. “You mentioned others in the town who were willing to bring this rebellion to light. I need you to gather any possible leaders who are willing to help rally the townspeople to our cause.” Jacques nods, going to prepare to leave. James turns to Qrow, Cinder, and Ozpin. “I need the three of you to scout out a particular area. It was rumored to be cursed and haunted five years ago before they came, and with their dark magic, I need to know if the undead army is coming from there- or what they may be doing.” He hands Ozpin a map with the area circled on it. As he opens it, Qrow and Cinder get a glimpse, Qrow with a smirk on his face and Cinder’s face harder to read. She and Ozpin share a glance however, before they look at James with a nod.

“And last but not least…” He looks to Summer and Taiyang with a smile, “You two will be coming with me. I have no doubt in Jacques’s ability to sway the leaders to help, but there’s one man in particular who’s much more stubborn… I’ll need both of you with me to get his help.”

Summer looks at Taiyang, smiles, and turns to James with a nod. “We’re with you, James.”

He smiles and nods back. With that, she stands up and looks at everyone. “We have a plan, team. Let’s free Stonemoor from those tyrants.”

* * *

Summer and Taiyang haven’t spoken since they left the house. James can’t say he really blames them, but the silence is deafening as they walk through town. It’s been five years and despite some of the vast changes he’s encountered so far, it seems very few things have changed in the layout. He takes a deep breath and looks up towards a broken signpost that once directed visitors around. Now it’s just a reminder of what once was. They stop walking, Summer and Taiyang sharing a glance.

“Ugh, nothing about this town feels good…” Summer shivers, James giving a sympathetic smile. “I can only imagine what it was like in its past, before things changed.”

“Oh, believe me Summer, what you see are only fragments of the past.” He thinks back to the past he found it hard to think of. How once the streets were bustling, full of local citizens and visitors who would stop in the market square to socialize with each other, support local businesses, or see whatever grand display someone was putting on that day. Now the grass is overgrown and wilted, several shops are boarded up, and broken planks litter the cobblestones. He inhales and looks back up at the broken signpost.

  
“We’re almost there.” And he continues walking, hearing shuffling footsteps behind him as he listens to them falling in line behind him. The man they were going to see was a man James had never trusted to a certain degree when he let his true nature and personality show. Still, if anyone could give them a lead or a hand in helping him locate others, it would be him. Even if he had to do a bit of convincing to get the information, and James knew that was a very strong possibility.

They approach a rundown home, but there’s signs that it was once grand and vibrant, much like everything else in this town. With an exhale, James lifts his hand and bangs on the maghanoy door, waiting for an answer. There’s shuffling around inside and he winces as he hears something fall to the floor. “Coming!” A muffled voice is heard calling.

He looks back at Summer and Taiyang, both who have concerned looks on their face at the obvious noise inside the home. “For a guy trying to stay out of this, he sure does make a lot of noise.” Taiyang grumbles which gets Summer to giggle.

There’s a lock clicking and the heavy door creaks open enough for a man with shaggy tan hair and a beard that looked like it needed trimming to peak his head out. Dark brown eyes stare immediately at the two behind James with a curious brow rose, until they catch on the man in front of him. Slowly, his gaze lifts as his skin pales and eyes widen.

“Hello Leonardo.” James speaks as the man trembles from the shock and fear. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about a couple of months after I posted chapter 4, I had a death in the family. It's taken time for me to get back to writing, even if it was a little at a time. Regardless, I apologize for the wait and hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments are love!


	6. Monsters and Men

“Do you think splitting up was a good idea?”

Ozpin blinks and stops walking for a moment, looking up from the map James gave to him. His gaze goes behind him at Cinder and Qrow, the latter walking with his hands in his pockets. He takes a deep breath, adjusting his glasses as he looks at Cinder. “No, but James has his reasons for it. We can cover more ground on our tasks if we split up and get this riot started.”

She shrugs in response, “I’m just saying… This place isn’t exactly the best place to be split up in, and we could be weak in number if we encounter more zombies again.”

“Or ghosts.” Qrow grins at Cinder. She returns the grin with one of her own as they pause in their walking. “Or liches, mummies, skelet-”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough out of _both_ of you.” Ozpin grumbles and goes back to the map, ignoring the dread in his stomach and the shiver down his spine. Cinder’s giving him a pout before she flips her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re no fun.” They stop walking and look up towards the building they’ve arrived at. A hush falls over them as Ozpin rolls the map closed and attaches it to his hip, stepping forward cautiously.

“What is this place?” Qrow asks as he follows. His eyes dart around the exterior of the building. It’s abandoned, with the glass windows broken and dead overgrowth growing up around the iron fence that borders the broken cobblestone pathway and blocks off the garden. Similarly, there is a statue of what appears to have once been a woman, now broken and crumbling to the ground. Cinder kneels, picking up a shard of broken glass from the ground and frowns.

“Stained glass?” She turns it over in her hand, looking up at Qrow and Ozpin. The former shrugs his shoulders while the latter approaches the heavy, ebony door and starts to push it open. It’s loud and drags on the ground as he manages to push his way in, and only then it becomes clear what this was.

“A temple.” He speaks, slowly and a bit in shock. Have the gods themselves abandoned these poor people or did they abandon the gods? “This place was a temple.”

Cautious, the group step in. Tall, silver candelabras have been knocked to the floor with the pews knocked over or pushed to the side. Cobwebs and dust have gathered in corners, and as they walk down the stone aisle leading up to the shrine, their footsteps are left behind in the dust on the floor. It’s clear no one has come this way in quite a while, or if they have, they never touched the ground.

“Looks abandoned.” Ozpin speaks again, turning his head to look at Cinder and Qrow. The pair are too busy staring at the state the temple is in. “I’m not sure why James thought there’d be a lead here.”

He takes a step forward, slowly approaching the statue of the woman that towers above the shrine. There’s a plague attached to the base, the engraving hard to read because of a dust. He frowns, brushing his hand over it, collecting dust on his hand to make out the words. “Ynera, Patron Goddess of Stonemoor. Goddess of Winter.” He reads out loud. His gaze looks up towards the statue. It’s much more intact and detailed than the one outside in the garden, and he shudders under the gaze the statue gives. “Yes, that sounds about right.”

“Ozpin,” Cinder approaches him at the statue, leaving Qrow behind who’s looking at things on the ground and left behind on tables, “look.” She points to the bowl at the base of the shrine. At one point, this must have been used for offerings to the goddess. Water would fill the bowl, and worshipers would make their offerings. Now, it is empty of both offerings and water, but something stands out. Cinder’s fingers trace the bowl and she pulls her hand back. The two of them stare at her gloved hand, surprised to see there’s no dust left behind.

“... Strange.” Ozpin murmurs, hearing a noise behind them. He jumps, turning his head, only to see Qrow holding a vase above his head. Part of it has broken away and fell to the ground when he picked it up. “Can you not steal from the temple of Stonemoor’s Patron God?” He sighs.

“I mean..” Qrow slowly puts the vase back, “I _can_ , but-”   
  
“Qrow.” There’s a warning tone to his voice and his eyes narrow a bit.

“Fine.” There’s a grumble from the rogue as he moves to put the vase back fully on it’s pedestal.

He walks over to join the other two, squinting his eyes at the plague. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyes quickly fall onto the bowl Cinder and Ozpin had been investigating. “I think I know what that lead is now.” He chuckles.

They both look towards him, Ozpin raising a brow and Cinder with a curious look. Moving their hands out of the way of the bowl, Qrow removes his own glove and runs the tips of his fingers along the inside. No dust stirs up whatsoever, and he’s humming softly under his breath. As his fingers hook under the rim of the bowl, there’s a click. “Stand back.” he warns, as a low creak is heard.

They obey, staring in surprise as the wall behind the shrine and statue begin to move, the stone groaning on the ground. Qrow’s standing with a smirk on his face as the wall opens up putting his glove back on. After a while, the groaning stops and they approach the wall. It’s dark, Cinder lighting a flame from her palm. The way is quickly lit up as she lifts her hand into the opening, revealing a passageway.

“Well, then…” Qrow hums and pats them both on the back. “Ladies first.”

* * *

“James?” Leonardo’s teeth chatter, and James is positive it’s not just from the cold. “By the Gods, you’re alive!”  
  
“Unfortunately, so are you.” He deadpans, then puts his hand on the door frame. “Now, as I said, we need to talk, and it’s cold outside. Be a good little host and invite us in.”   
  
He looks nervous but bows his head and steps aside. “Yes.. Please, come on in.” James steps into the house, followed by Summer and Taiyang.

A quick glance around the room shows Lionheart’s fallen down on his luck in the past five years, and he’s fallen hard. The wooden shelves used to be lined with expensive trinkets and decorations the man had kept as gifts. Now they’re dusty and empty, save for the cobwebs.  There’s very little furniture, with only a table and some chairs in the dining area. In the living area, there’s only a smaller table and two lush chairs that had been torn and ripped open. There’s no rugs on the floor, no portraits on the wall, and the curtains have been ripped.

 “Can I offer you something? Tea?” He looks to the group, rubbing his hands together. “I just stoked the fire, so it should get warmer soon.” The nervous laugh gets James a little on edge but he approaches the man, eyes narrowing.  
  
“We won’t be staying here for very long so long as you give me the answers to my questions.” He crosses his arms over his chest, keeping his narrowed eyes on Leonardo. The shorter man swallows hard and looks to James, then to his companions.

“... Alright. What do you want to hear?” He’s met with a hard stare from the three of them, but none are quite as cold as James’s. “I’ll tell you anything you need to know, James.”

“Tell me exactly where I can find Arthur Watts.” At the mention of the name, Leonardo’s eyes go wide and he shakes in his boots. “And judging from your reaction, you know _exactly_ who I’m talking about.” James smirks at that and leans down. “So get talking.”

Taking a breath, he gestures to the table and the chairs. They all sit, and he’s staring at his hands for a good while. “I’m assuming you have your reasons for seeking him out, James. But the man isn’t an ally we need in this fight. He’s one who the town would prefer to see rot alongside Ambrose and Soren.”

“Oh, I’m aware of what Arthur’s capable of.” James scowls, a dull throb in the right side of his body as he thinks of the man they’re discussing of. Summer and Taiyang share a curious glance at his words. “But from my understanding, he was helping them both at some point after they took over. So he’s someone we have to take down as well.”

“.. Very well.” Leonardo sighs and looks up. “In the town’s square, there’s an abandoned building; it’s a specific one as it looks like it’s never been lived in, even before the night your family died. Behind that abandoned building, there’s a cellar door that leads into a cellar. That cellar has a damaged wall which leads into old tunnels beneath the town.”

James’s eyes widen. He’s heard of the tunnels in the stories his mother told him growing up, but he only thought they were just that. To hear the tunnels that the miners who had built the town up were a reality and not a legend at all was a shocker. With a deep inhale, he looks at Leonardo. “And I assume he’s living in these tunnels then?”  
  
“You assume correctly.” He nods, “Whether or not, he’s still there is beyond me, but when the townspeople got together to try and run him out of town, he received word and went into hiding.”

“So how did you know he was there?” Taiyang speaks up, resting his fists on the table.

That gets the cowardly man to stiffen again. “Well, I… Uh..” He stammers and Summer frowns.  
  
“You warned him. You’ve been helping him.” She deduces and they all turn their gaze back to him.

Ashamed, Leonardo bows his head, then sighs, lifting to rest his fingers against his head. “I did.. But he had threatened me and so many more people in this town if I didn’t help him out. Perhaps I should’ve done the right thing and report him then.”  
  
“What matters is you’re doing the right thing now.” Summer’s gotten up from her seat and has approached him. Her hand rests softly on his shoulder. “You’ve told us where this man is, and that’s a very brave thing to do. The rebellion needs a man like you to help lead it.” James looks at her, wondering where she’s going with this.

“A coward like me to lead a rebellion?” He laughs and looks up, “Dear girl, we’d be dead before the sun set if I was given even slight control over anything.”

“A coward would save and care about himself. A brave man would put his life on the line for other people.” She smiles. “The choice is yours, Leonardo. You can run, and we’ll spare you for your valuable information… Or you can stay, and we’ll hail you as a hero who did the right thing in Stonemoor’s darkest hour. Whatever you choose… you’ll have to live with that choice for the rest of your life.”

His gaze stays on Summer’s face for a while, before lowering down to the table as he thinks. James sighs, turning to the others. “Let’s go. We have everything we need from him.” Taiyang and Summer nod and follow him to the door.

“James.” A voice stops him at the door and he turns. Leonardo is standing and takes a breath. “Tell Jacques I’ll be there tonight. I must.. get my affairs in order.” He can’t help but smile just a little as he nods towards Leonardo as he opens the door. Summer and Taiyang go on ahead through.  
  
“I’ll do that. Welcome to the fight.” He replies, before following Summer and Taiyang outside. With their task done, he only hopes that Qrow, Cinder, and Ozpin are doing fine as well.  


* * *

 

“Can’t you make that flame bigger?” Qrow complains as they walk down the narrow passageway, his teeth chattering. “It’s freezing down here!”

“Oh, forgive me for doing the best I could to summon a tiny flame to make it bright enough for Ozpin to see.” She deadpans. “Really, I’ll be sure to make the entire temple burn next time so you’re not freezing to death.”

Ozpin can’t help but chuckle at Cinder’s snark towards the rogue. Qrow just huffs softly. “You could’ve just said no.”

They continue walking, the flame in Cinder’s palm starting to flicker as the path grows colder and a draft sweeps down the narrow passage. Ozpin starts shivering from behind Cinder, and he can even hear her teeth starting to chatter despite the fire in her blood. Just as it seems the path is opening into a bigger room, Cinder’s flame is snuffed out. For her and Qrow, they’re unaffected, their vision almost immediately adjusting to the darkness. Behind them, Ozpin grumbles as he quickly grabs his spell book on his hip and starts to flip through the pages.

They both look back at him and moments later, a bright light comes from his hand, the orb floating above his head. As light floods the room, and their eyes adjust, Ozpin’s face pales again. Quickly, Cinder and Qrow turn around, watching as a group of zombies shamble through an open hole in the wall. There’s a gust of wind coming from it and Cinder huffs.  
  
“... Great. That hole leads somewhere and we can’t even get to it because of the zombies.” She complains.

“Oh, come on Cindy.” Qrow removes a pair of daggers from the belt strapped across his chest with a grin. “It’s free experience.”

Ozpin puts his spell book back on his hip, grabbing his cane’s handle from where it rests on his back. With a sigh, Cinder removes her bow and grabs an arrow. “If you say so.”

Qrow lunges forward, throwing the dagger in his right hand. It lands dead center in the chest of a zombie and he moves quickly, pulling it out then moves to slash both of his daggers across the chest of another one.

Ozpin moves to the right, hiding behind a pillar, Cinder mimicking the action on the left. He prepares a spell, his eyes getting a green glow to them. Ozpin then swings out his cane, a flash of green magic striking out and hitting several of the shambling zombies. They groan and moan falling to the ground as he prepares the spell again. Cinder, meanwhile, is cautious with her arrows, firing off any towards the zombies that try to get Qrow as he slashes and slices with his daggers.

Ozpin’s spells prove to be the more powerful alternative, and in a short time, they’re left with most of them dead. They prepare to finish them off before a groaning from the crack gets their attention and more zombies shamble in. “Are you kidding me?!” Qrow growls.

Ozpin frowns, trying to prepare another spell or two. Cinder watches as Qrow pulls his daggers out of the chest of a dying zombie and inhales deeply, reaching in her pocket to remove a silver holy symbol she had stolen from the temple earlier. The light from Ozpin’s orb catches on the shiny metal and almost immediately, the zombies start to scream in terror and fear, cowering away from her and the shining artifact in her hand.

“Let’s go.” She nods at the other two, taking the lead as she holds her hand out with the symbol on display. They walk through the crack, past a horde of zombies who all scream and cower away. Soon, they come across a natural path of earth and grass, being lead outside from an opening in the hillside. As Cinder squeezes through, with Ozpin and Qrow not far behind, she stops to take in the view of where they’ve come out, her amber eyes wide.  
  
“Cinder Fall, what did I say about taking from the temple-” Ozpin’s prepared to scold her, but cuts himself off when he sees he view as well. They’re currently standing on a cliffside that borders the ocean, the waves crashing and breaking on the rocks below. The sky is currently overcast and grey but if it was summer and the sun shone, it would be much more beautiful than this grey and gloomy cliffside they stand on. The most memorable thing that stands out, besides the ocean below, are the ancient ruins nearby. The remains of what appears to have once been a temple are crumbled and eroded down into nothing but remnants of what once was something beautiful and grand.

“.. It got us out here, didn’t it?” She smirks at him and slowly approaches the ruins, gently resting a hand on what was once a pillar. Then she sees the base of a stone slab inside. Blood is pooled and dried up around the base coming down through cracks in the slab. Slowly, her gaze follows the blood upwards, and quickly, Cinder’s face turns green as her eyes widen. “Oh Gods.”

She turns away from the sight, trying not to lose her lunch. Qrow is quick to come over and comfort her from whatever she saw until he can smell that familiar and disgusting smell of a corpse rotting away. Getting Cinder away from it and back towards Ozpin, he dares to take a look inside and his eyes widen in horror. The stone slab is bloodstained, with fresh bones scattered along the base. They very clearly belong to animals, with fur and skin littering the surrounding area of the slab as well. Currently resting on the stone slab is the carcass of a rabbit.

“Fuck…” Qrow breathes, exhaling through his teeth as he runs a hand through his hair. When he turns to look at them, Cinder’s still a bit shaken and Ozpin’s got a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “It looks like a makeshift altar.” He says. “Someone’s been doing some dark magic here. Magic’s your specialty, Oz. Think you could tell us more?”  
  
He frowns and nods, walking forward. Qrow takes his place beside Cinder wrapping an arm around her shoulders with an attempt at an assuring smile. It must work as she offers a weak smile back. Ozpin gets a good look at the altar and the remains, letting out a noise of disgust as he pinches his nose from the smell. “Looks like necromancy… That might explain the zombies.” He rejoins them, “Considering we were technically still in the temple, we may have been inside a crypt. A hidden crypt, but still one all the same.”  
  
“You mean.. Someone’s been trying to raise someone?” Cinder frowns. He looks over at them. Brown eyes meet amber then red before falling away to stare at the ground, where a stray bone has ended up. Perhaps a wolf had dragged it out of the altar space.  
  
“Someone… Or _something_.” Ozpin confirms, and the air grows thick and tense. They stand there, letting it all process. When it does, Cinder reaches down to pick up a fairly large rock with both hands.

“Come on.” She says, turning to look at them. “Whoever opened up the way to this altar will be coming back until they succeed at their task.. Maybe we can seal the way up and slow them down. We can walk the long way back to town.”

They nod slowly, joining her. The three work in silence, stacking rocks on top of each other until the crack is resealed and any evidence it was there is gone. With a sigh, Ozpin takes the lead, turning away from the resealed crack to lead the others back to Stonemoor. Qrow and Cinder follow him in silence, trying to process what he had said, and the implications of what it meant someone in Stonemoor had been doing.

As they walk back towards the town, they are unaware of the sharp, green eyes that watch them from the dark treeline surrounding the cliff side. With a smirk, the eyes vanish into the shadows, leaving the cliff side empty once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
